


La perdida de control del Alfa

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Derek Hale estaba enamorado del humano de la manada desde hacia un par de años y todo simplemente empeoró cuando éste comenzó a utilizar remeras con escotes en V.Sus betas, como los grandes idiotas que son, se aprovechan de ello.





	La perdida de control del Alfa

Stiles, luego de años de ser amigo de Lydia, había comprendido que su estilo de moda no iba con ella. Lo odiaba, aborrecía cada remera con estampado que Stiles se ponía, siempre quejándose de que no era tan pequeño como para usar esa remera de Batman o la que tenia el escudo de Spiderman. En un día en el cual Stilinski estaba particularmente cansado y de malhumor, le dijo que si deseaba dejar de ver sus remeras solo tenia que llevarlo a comprar nuevas. Y pagar todo. 

Obviamente lo había dicho como una broma, intentando no asesinar a su amiga. Pero la pelirroja había tomado sus palabras y las había abrazado, sonriendo de forma amplia y con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. 

El Castaño bajo su guardia días después de aquella extraña escena, pensando que tal vez solo fue su imaginación la que le había proporcionado una imagen equivocada de como Lydia había reaccionando a su comentario. 

Pobre tonto e iluso Stiles. 

El sábado siguiente había sido arrastrado al centro comercial mas cercano, siendo sacado de su cama a las siete de la mañana. Stiles quería dormir, pues jugó en linea con Scott, celebrando que tenían algo de tiempo libre sin ningún ser sobrenatural o cazador al acecho. 

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba abrazando su cuerpo a su sudadera roja, no queriendo quitársela. Tenia un puchero en sus labios mientras ingresaba al loft, donde se reunirían para una noche de manada y películas. 

Servía para que todos formaran lazos de amistad y confianza, menos con Peter. Él solo se quedaba sentado en silencio, disfrutando de lo que sea que ese idiota creía que era gracioso. 

-¿Por qué hueles a miserable?.-Isaac cuestiona mientras ve a Stiles acercarse. El Castaño suelta un quejido, haciendo mas grande su puchero. 

-Gracias por eso, Lahey.-Se acerca hasta que queda con su cabeza contra el pecho del mas alto, soltando un suspiro. 

-Luces miserable, Batman. ¿No pudiste ver tu maratón de Starwars o no rompiste tu meta de la cantidad de veces que te masturbas por día pensado en Derek?.-Las mejillas de Stiles arden mientras suelta un 'hey', enseñándole su dedo medio a Erica. La chica sonríe amplio mientras se acerca donde Isaac y él están, revolviendo el cabello del chico. 

-No me masturbo pensando en Derek.-Escucha a Peter resoplar desde las escaleras y cuando lo mira de forma amenazante éste solo le sonríe.

-Tranquilo, futuro sobrino. Aún me caerás bien aun si te masturbas diez veces al día pensando en el idiota de mi sobrino.-Contesta.-Aunque es una lastima que no sea pensando en mi, ya sabes. Creo que soy mucho mejor partido, tengo mejor experiencia en el sexo y…-Un gruñido se escucha en la habitación y tanto Erica, Isaac Peter y Stiles se giran hacia la entrada de la cocina.

Derek tiene sus ojos rojos de Alfa dirigidos hacia Peter, quien solo luce aún mas divertido.

-Compórtate, podrías ser su padre.-Lo reprende Derek y sale casi inentendible debido a que habló entre sus colmillos. 

-No me importaría que me llame papi mientras…-El fuerte rugido si provoca algo en Peter porque desnuda casi de forma inconsciente su cuello hacia su sobrino. 

-Te iras si escucho algún otro comentario de ese tipo.-Contesta y suena demasiado molesto.-¿Qué diablos haces con ese suéter? Hay mas de treinta grados, ¿No estas pasando calor?.-Dice en el mismo tono mirando ahora a Stiles. 

Se abraza mas al cuerpo de Isaac, hundiendo su rostro contra el pecho del chico, quien acaricia su cabello. Stiles lo ama, es como su cachorro personal.-No me lo quitare, Lydia compró ropa para mi y es vergonzoso.-Murmura contra el pecho del rubio. 

-Quítatelo.-Ordena, ojos rojos nuevamente cuando se dirige hacia Isaac.-Ve a ayudar a Boyd.

El rubio lo aparta casi de inmediato de sus brazos, como si tuviera la peste o algo así. Stiles se siente dolido.-¡Oye, estaba cómodo así!.-Hace un puchero y no se pierde como los ojos de Derek se dirigen a sus labios casi de inmediato. 

-Ve a abrazar un cactus.-Es todo lo que dice Derek antes de desaparecer en la cocina una vez más, pude escucharlos murmurar de forma furiosa allí. 

-Parece que el alfa no esta contento con que toquen a bambi.-Canturrea Erica y es recompensada con una carcajada de Peter y una mirada confusa de Stiles.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?—Stiles pregunta, curioso. 

-Lo que quiero decir, mi tonto amigo es que…-La interrumpen.

-Erica, trae tu maldito trasero aquí.—Derek grita y la rubia sonríe amplio, completamente divertida. 

-Pero…pero tienes que explicarme.—Se queja Stiles, aún abrazando su cuerpo. 

-Ya escuchaste al jefe, me necesita en la cocina.—Hace un saludo militar, desapareciendo de allí con una fuerte risa. Es seguido de murmullos violentos en la cocina pero bueno, Stiles no tiene audición de hombre lobo así que dirige su mirada a Peter.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto molesta a Derek? Parece tener un palo en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo. Si no me quiere aquí solo tiene que decirlo.-Comenta realmente ofendido. 

Peter se pone de pie y camino hasta donde se encuentra Stiles, sonriendo de forma lobuna. Posa una mano en el hombro del chico, presionando.

-Mi querido sobrino nació con un palo en el trasero, Stiles. No te preocupes por eso, futuro sobrino.-Sonríe aun mas amplio cuando escucha ‘Peter, es la ultima advertencia. Lo digo en serio' por parte del Hale menor.

(…)

Lydia ingresa al loft seguido de Jackson, Scott y Kira, solo para comenzar a negar repetidas veces con su cabeza mientras ve a Stiles jugar a las cartas con Isaac en el suelo.

-¿Qué, que hice ahora?.—Se queja Stilinski, rodando sus ojos.—Tuve mi trasero aquí durante una hora, sin siquiera moverme. ¿Cuál es tu problema?.

-Ya sabes, podrías estar sentado en mi regazo si así lo deseas.-Oye a Peter decir, quien se encuentra sentado en el sillón cercano a ellos, leyendo un libro. 

-Espeluznante.-Murmura Lydia, todos observando incrédulos a Peter 

-Peter, no es por ofender, pero no me siento en los regazos de zombis.-Sonríe de forma burlona Stiles.  
-Quítate esa maldita sudadera.-Lydia vuelve a lo inicial, posando sus ojos en Stiles.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.—Cuestiona estirando sus brazos y observando la sudadera.—Esta limpia y la habías aprobado como algo que podía usar. 

-¡Si, algo que podías usar en inverno no en verano!.—Chilla la chica, furiosa. 

-No hace demasiado calor hoy. Tenia algo de frío cuando sali y me la puse. ¿Cuál es el problema?.—Stiles observa a sus amigos acomodarse en sus asientos y luego vuelve su vista al juego que tiene frente a él.--¡Te gané!.—Chilla mientras tira su carta e Isaac lo observa como si fuera un cachorro y acabara de patearlo.—Lo siento Issy.-Hace una mueca y el chico solo sonríe radiante. 

-Quítatela.-Vuelve a decir Lydia. 

-No.—Contesta Stiles, cruzándose de brazos. Puede oír los pasos de Boyd, Erica y Derek acercándose. 

-Si.

-No, Lydia ya para.

-Si.-Lo toma de un brazo y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie antes de que comience a tirar de la sudadera hacia arriba, con Stiles quejándose y removiéndose. 

-Amigo, estas sudando. Te hará mal.-Scott, el pobre y buen Scott, le dice intentando convencerlo. 

-No me importa.-Exclama Stilinski, luchando contra Lydia. 

-Pero a nosotros si, nuestras narices son sensibles. Apestas, Stilinski. Quítate esa mierda.-Ordena Jackson y siguen de aquella forma durante unos minutos, Jackson uniéndose a la pelea con Lydia para intentar sacarle la sudadera. 

Un rugido resuena en la habitación y todos se quedan quietos e inmóviles, Lydia y Jackson apartándose casi de inmediato con las manos en alto.

-No puedo creer que estén peleando por esta tontería, parecen niños de cinco no adolescentes casi adultos.-Gruñe Derek, todo ceño fruncido y músculos. ¿Qué? Stiles tiene ojos, ¿Bien? Y tal vez un gran enamoramiento por el morocho, pero quiten eso. 

Ve a Derek acercarse hacia él en grandes zancadas antes de notar sus garras afuera.-¿Me cortadas la garganta, gran lobo malo?.-Stiles dice sarcástico.

Escucha a Scott quejarse mientras Derek se queda inmóvil durante unos segundos, solo observándolo.-¿Der…-Deja de hablar cuando una de las garras de Derek corta su sudadera un poco, mientras éste lo observa desafiante.-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Es mi sudadera favorita.-Se queja pero se queda quieto pues ama a su cuerpo entero y no le gustaría tener su pecho y parte de panza abiertos por la garra de Derek, muchas gracias. 

-Voy a terminar con esta tontería porque los asesinare si…-Deja de hablar cuando termina de cortar la sudadera, quedándose en silencio mientras observa el cuerpo de Stiles mientras éste empuja lejos las partes de tela que quedaron. 

-¿Derek?.-Pregunta mientras chasquea sus dedos frente a la cara del hombre, quien solo cerro su boca y frunció su ceño. Sus fosas nasales ensanchándose mientras toma unan gran cantidad se aire.-Lo siento, ¿Si? Hacia calor y sude, solo estaba siendo terco ledo tú no tienes que poner esa expresión de asco.—Comenta con enojo Stiles porque nadie dice nada.-¿Hola?.-Dice luego de unos segundos en que Derek no reacciona. 

-Creo que se rompió.-Murmura Isaac. 

-Esta teniendo una erección visual, mis queridos cachorros.—Peter comenta mientras se pone de pie, acercándose a su sobrino.—Y lo entiendo, realmente te sienta bien el morado, Stiles. Y ese cuello en v realmente deja apreciar lo delicado y pálido de la piel de tu cuello.—Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que Derek reaccione, tomando el brazo de su tío y aventándolo hacia una de las paredes del loft.

-Cierra la boca.—Gruñe Derek y, con una ultima mirada en el cuerpo de Stiles desaparece hacia la parte de arriba del loft. 

\--¿Qué diablos?.-Stilinski murmura mientras todos los otros lobos allí lucen divertidos. 

\-- Apuesto diez dólares a que se masturbarse con esa imagen luego de que nos vayamos.---Erica dice luego de que todos se quedan en silencio. Stiles la observa con enojo. 

-Veinte a que Derek no durará mas de diez minutos sin hacerlo ahora.-Boyd dice, siguiéndole el juego.

-Treinta a que no durara mas de cinco minutos sin hacerlo ahora.-Isaac saca su billetera de su bolsillo, sonriendo amplio. Pronto los tres hombres lobo palidecen, abriendo sus ojos amplio mientras Stiles escucha a los otros reírse. 

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo, no puedo escuchar lo que Derek dice!.-Se queja el oji-marrón. 

-Dice que te espera desnudo en la cama.-Bromea Peter mientras se sienta nuevamente en el sillón, sus manos limpiando su jean. 

-¡Peter, sal del malditi loft!.-Escuchan gritar a Derek y todos ríen mientras ven a Peter poner los ojos en blanco. 

-Reina del drama.-Murmura por lo bajo mientras sale. 

(…)

Lydia lo obliga a usar una remera con escote en v una vez mas junto con unos jeans un poco mas ajustados. Lo obliga a llevarla al loft, solo para asegurarse de que no se pondrá una sudadera y otro par de pantalones. Stiles se siente realmente avergonzado. 

Derek esta sentado con la cabeza de Isaac sobre su regazo mientras lee un libro. El corazón de Stiles de un salto y Hale parece notarlo porque levanta la vista y se queda frunciéndole el ceño.-Quítate esa ropa.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que es horrible.-Stiles dice triunfante.  
-Yo creo que te ves muy bien. Sexy.-Isaac dice sonriéndole como un cachorro y Stiles solo quiere abrazarlo por ser tan buen amigo. 

-Wow, Stilinski, dejaría a Boyd por ti si te vistes así mas seguido. O podemos hacer un trío, ya sabes, Boyd está abierto a todas las posibilidades.-Sonrie Erica. 

-Quítate. Eso.-Derek se pone de pie, acercándose mientras sus fosas nasales se ensanchan. Stiles eleva sus manos, rindiéndose. 

-No estaré desnudo frente a todo el paquete.¿Puedes prestarme ropa, Isaac?.-El rubio asiente mientras se pone de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

-Yo te daré algo de ropa, Isaac es mas alto que tu.-Derek ofrece y parece más calmado, tomando con cuidado la muñeca de Stiles antes de soltarla como si tuviera lepra.-Vamos, Stiles.-Murmura dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. 

Minutos después de que Derek lo haya dejado solo para que se cambiara, sale de la habitación del lobo y éste se encuentra fuera, esperándolo. Lo ve hacer una mueca, como si se estuviera cuestionando porqué esta era su vida, antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. 

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Estaban haciendo bebés allí arriba?.-Peter comenta con una sonrisa, sentado en la escalera nuevamente. Derek, que es el primero que va bajando, lo empuja con su pie y lo hace caer. 

-No te vi allí, Peter.-Dice con falso arrepentimiento mientras termina de bajar las escaleras

-Seguro porque estabas oliendo a Stiles. ¿Te esta molestando un poco lo bien que huele y se ve con tu ropa?.-Dice solo en venganza, Derek gruñe. 

-Pondré la película.-Avisa el Hale mas joven mientras se dirige a la tele.

-Pero Scott y Kira.

-Llegaron tarde, no es mi culpa.-Sentencia. 

Todos se sientan y Derek pone una película de misterio, por lo que Stiles se acomoda satisfecho en el sillón mientras cruza sus brazos. Derek le dirige una mirada mientras se sienta a su lado, sus ojos escaneando el pecho algo descubierto se Stiles debido a que la ropa le quedaba grande y la remera también era en cuello en v. Siente que su corazón salta un par de veces por tener tan cerca a Derek caliente como el infierno Hale, pero intenta controlarlo cuando recibe una sonrisa divertida por parte de Peter. 

Pasa media hora antes de que sienta a Derek moverse, logrando llamar su atención.-Hey, chico grande, ¿Por qué no te recuestas contra mi? Te ves incómodo.-Dice bajo, aunque sabe que probablemente fue escuchado por todos. Gracias a Dios, nadie menciono nada al respecto. 

-Uhm, yo…-Stiles tira del brazo del hombre hasta que tiene el costado de Derek recostado contra su cuerpo, lo escucha suspirar satisfecho mientras parece derretirse a su lado. Stiles vuelve su vista hacia el frente mientras acaricia de forma distraída el cabello de Hale. 

Pasan algunos minutos en silencio, solo observando la película cuando escucha a Derek gruñir contra su cuello y…santa mierda, ni siquiera sabia que estaba con el rostro contra su cuello. 

-¿Derek?.-Pregunta mientras Isaac se acomoda en el suelo, entre las piernas de Stiles. 

-Acaricia mi cabello también, Sti. 

-Claro cachorro.-Oye un quejido por parte de Derek y hunde su rostro contra el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del Castaño. Stilinski sólo lo ignora, acariciando con una mano el cabello de Derek y con la otra el de Isaac. 

-Váyanse.-Derek gruñe de repente, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Lo observan como si estuviera loco-lo cual puede ser verdad-antes de que Erica ría.-Hablo en serio. Váyanse. Todos.-Sus brazos rodean la cintura de Stiles mientras sigue con su rostro contra el chico. 

Los demás obedecen, saliendo mientras emiten quejidos e insultos por haber arruinado la película que estaban viendo.-Der, si quieres que me vaya deberías soltarme.-Dice con cuidado Stiles, aun acariciando el cabello del morocho. 

Derek hace un ruido que suena mas a animal antes de tirar el cuerpo de Stiles hacia su regazo.-Mío.-Murmura, acomodando su rostro contra el cuello del chico.-Ya no uses esas camisetas con cuello en v, tu cuello apetitoso queda a la vista y no puedo pensar.-Se queja bajo y, mierda, Stiles no esperaba todo esto.

-Hey chico grande, ye noté que te gusta demasiado ese tipo de remera.-Ríe ligeramente, acariciando el cabello del chico. Derek aparta su rostro del cuello de Stiles y apoya su frente contra la de Stiles, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. 

-Lo siento si te asuste. Es solo…me gustas. Y, yo, uhm.-Derek no es realmente de muchas palabras por lo que Stiles entendía porqué le costaba expresarse en ese momento.

-Der, mírame. Esta bien, ¿Si?.-Murmuro, sus manos tomando el rostro del oji-verde y observándolo de forma atenta.-No me asustaste, solo no esperaba eso. También me gustas, lo sabes hace tiempo.-Derek niega con su cabeza, luciendo perdido y tierno y…Dios, Stiles quería besarlo mucho.-Bien, solo escucha mi corazón mientras lo digo. Sabrás si es una mentira.-Sonríe pequeño antes de acercar sus rostros, sus narices rosándose.-Me gustas, Der. Desde hace años me gustas.

Derek parpadea por unos segundos, tal vez procesando la información antes de sonreír. Stilinski amaba esa sonrisa.-¿Puedo…besarte?.-Pregunta y Stiles une sus labios, no queriendo perder más tiempo. Los labios de Derek son suaves pero su barba hace un contraste genial contra el rostro de Stiles que lo hace gemir contra la boca de Hale. 

Éste mueve sus caderas contra el mas joven mientras sus manos viajan hacia la cintura del chico. Ambos gimen, la lengua de Derek dando el primer paso e ingresando a la boca de Stiles, logrando que el beso vaya a un nivel mas caliente. Stilinski mueve su cadera contra la de Derek, buscando algo de fricción porque si polla ya esta dura y maldición, no puede no disfrutar de sentir que el oji-verde reaccionó de la misma forma. 

Cuando se apartan para tomar aire, Derek lo observa con sus ojos rojo de Alfa. Stiles gime, retorciéndose en el agarre de su Alfa.-Dios, eres tan hermoso y caliente y..-Lo interrumpió.

-Cállate, Stiles.-Dice sin sonar duro o molesto, mas bien un tono juguetón antes de tomar el cuerpo de su acompañante y dejándolo sobre el sofá. Cubre con su cuerpo el de Stiles y se quita la remera. Cuando el Castaño estaba por imitarlo Derek quita su mano de la prenda, sus ojos rojos miran a Stilinski.

-Quiero…¿Podrías dejarla? Hueles a mi y a ti juntos y es…solo muy caliente.-Murmura y la punta de sus orejas están rojas. Stilinski lo besa rápidamente antes de golpear su cadera contra la de Hale.

-Como digas, mi Alfa.-Derek parece perder el control momentáneamente y esconde su rostro contra el cuello de au acompañante. Comienza a frotar su barba contra el cuello de Stiles y este gimen, mientras Derek imita movimientos de embestidas.-Oh mierd..Derek.-Gime el oji-marrón, llevando sus manos a la espalda de Hale y presiona sus uñas contra la piel del chico.  
Ambos gimen, Derek alternando entre mordidas y frotar su barba contra la piel sensible de Stiles antes de que éste venga, corriéndose aún con su ropa puesta. El morocho se corre cuando Stiles le dice que quiere que su Alfa lo folle, justo allí. 

-Dios, no quiero decir que eso no fue genial, solo…estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré cuando el semen se seque.-Gimió Stiles, el cuerpo se Derek apoyado sobre el suyo. 

-Puedo ocuparme de eso.-Hale retira su cuerpo, poniéndose cómodo antes de desabrochar los pantalones se Stiles, bajándolos junto con el bóxer del chico.

-Oh, mierda.-Casi grita Stilinski cuando la boca de Derek rodea la punta de su polla. 

Claramente recuperaran el tiempo perdido aquella noche. Y todas las que le sigan


End file.
